Suspect LxReader
by sailorasami
Summary: L suspects that you might be Kira, can you prove to him that you are innocent? [Romance in further chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Pushing your [h/c] colored hair out of your eyes, you walked uneasily through town as if you knew someone was following you. You focused your energy on trying to remain calm, all the while, shifting your [e/c] eyes back and forth in paranoia. Something didn't feel right. It was broad daylight in the middle of a crowded street, yet you felt a presence like a shadow looming over you.

"[Name]" A monotone voice whispered from directly behind you, "your father [his name] is a part of NPA currently investigating the serial murderer known as Kira." You turned around to look directly into the dark eyes of a mysterious stranger. He was hunched over slightly, and had a finger pressed to his lip as he leaned closer to you. You tried to avert your eyes out of pure caution, yet became too intrigued with this man.

"Yes, and who are you?" You stared into his eyes, soon discovering that although they stared back at you, they didn't reveal any emotional response. It was kind of creepy, actually. The blank stare burned through your clothes and under your skin as if when he looked at you, he could see everything.

"I am L," his voice was almost robotic.

Why would L show his face to you of all people? Sure, your father worked with the NPA, but you had no idea what his worked entailed. You weren't a detective or police officer, merely a student focusing on your studies. Furthermore, the man in front of you had no proof that he was in fact L. He could be Kira for all you knew, and giving information about the police department to a killer wasn't ideal.

"Oh, and why should I believe something like that from a complete stranger?" He peered at you, squinting his eyes a little, and mumbled a retort, "very good..."

Then continued, "Yes, good, you shouldn't give away information to complete strangers, but that being said, I have ways to prove my identity." He then reached inside of his jean pocket for his cellphone, and produced a video recording of your father confirming his identity. "I had a feeling that you would struggle with the idea of my true identity, so I had him record this message for me just in case, [Name]."

You looked at him in shock, your [e/c] eyes analyzing every single part of him. He was the total opposite of what you would expect of 'world's greatest detective', but even so you tucked away your pride, "I'm sorry for doubting you. I am just very skeptical because of this entire case. Nice to meet you, L. I owe you the utmost amount of respect. As you already know, my name is [Name]. I suppose you're here to ask me some questions about my father?" You wrapped a piece of you [h/c] hair around your finger and placed it behind your ear.

"Actually, [Name], I am here to ask you a few questions about yourself." He was quite serious, glaring at you. At this point, you were staring directly back into his face, and noticed the dark bags under his eyes; it was a clear indication that he was a chronic insomniac. His black hair draped over half of his face completely covering his forehead. He didn't look fully Japanese, but you didn't want to question him about it. Either way, you could understand because you were [insert race here], and just started living in Japan a few years ago. In fact, as you looked closer at him, you noticed that if you disregarded his blatant staring and body language, he was really quite attractive.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" You understood at this point that he probably suspected you to be Kira for some unknown reason. You pondered on the fact that he was investigating the daughter of someone working with him, and came to the conclusion that he wasn't a very trusting person especially when it came to the police department.

"In all honesty, [Name], I suspect that there is a possibility that you are in fact Kira." He stared at you awaiting your reaction. When it came to psychological warfare, he was a powerful opponent, so you didn't want to give him any reason to doubt your true nature.

You couldn't hold yourself back from letting out a small giggle. "Something funny?" L was closer to your face now. It was doubtful that he realized that he was stepping over his physical boundaries.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I'm not Kira," you began. "I suppose that will become clearer as you begin to seriously investigate me." He seemed to like that answer for some reason, and turned his back to you in order to think in his own version of solitude.

"If you want, we can talk over coffee and cake?" You offered out of the pure kindness of your heart, and you were granted the first smile that had graced his face since the beginning of the conversation.

"Yes, cake is good. Yes..." He mumbled, and seemed to be distracted by something. "Let's go someplace quieter."

* * *

The more time you spent sitting with him in that small, exclusive table in the back of the coffee shop, the more comfortable you became. At first, you were a little uneasy about his odd way of sitting, and being directly across from him was like being in the direct line of fire as he watched your every move. It was a good thing you had worked on your poker face. Even an innocent person can crack under this amount of pressure. First, he had you do some exercises to test your deductive skills, and he was satisfied with the results. It seemed that he suspected you less of being Kira because you suggested that the three cards were incomplete with a fourth.

At this point, you tried to make small talk. "So, you really love cake, don't you?" You noticed that he was really enjoying his sweets since he was on his third slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Yes...I usually only eat sweets," he said looking at your plate. You hadn't even finished your first piece yet. He was probably thinking about how wasteful you were, so you offered him the rest. He seemed pleased with this, and took it from you as if he was scoring a victory. 'What a child...' you thought, but at the same time, he was the most brilliant person you had ever talked to in your enter existence. It seemed that no matter what you said or did, you always fell short of his intelligence.

"I doubt that there is anyone alive capable of matching your skills, L" You weren't the type to praise people, but judging by his demeanor, you doubted that he heard praise from girls often. You doubted that he had any experience with women, actually. To your surprise, he didn't blush or break his focus.

"Thank you, but I doubt that to be true. There are many intelligent people in this world." He looked up at you as if it was an attempt to compliment your own intelligence, but that couldn't be determined.

"For some reason I feel like the humbleness is a facade," you were staring at his lips, but they refused to curve into a smile. "I think that you realize how good you are."

"That may be true, but I still have hope for the rest of humanity."

'How noble...' you thought sarcastically, trying not to roll your eyes into the back of your head. There is no way that the 'world's greatest' could think that other people exist on his level.

"I think you are very smart, [Name]. You should refrain from comparing yourself to me." Coming from him, this was surprising. He didn't say it in a way that portrayed any given emotion, yet you could tell he meant it. It was almost as if it was the only logical answer. It was a fact. "Well, I best be going." He got up from his preferred sitting position. "I will be contact with you very soon."

As he left, you let your thoughts wander. Although you didn't want to be a suspect for the Kira case, you felt a longing to see him again. Perhaps, you could prove to him that you weren't Kira. Perhaps, you could prove so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly two weeks prior to your original encounter with L that he requested your presence at the police headquarters. You had been there before with your father, yet never worked on any serious investigations as you were studying [insert dream career here] at university. Working on a criminal case, especially the Kira case, was very thrilling and satisfying in itself, so you didn't dare refuse the offer. Anyway, it was less of an offer and more of an ultimatum. You hadn't really seen L as much as you would have hoped in the past week. He would slip by to ask you a few questions and then disappear into the dark of the night. Mystery was one of his strong suits, after all.

As you approached the headquarters, you felt a strong pressure in your chest. You weren't the type to become nervous, so your discomfort caught you by surprise. You wondered if this reaction had anything to do with seeing L. His presence could be nerve-wracking, but it was nothing to become worked-up over. You ascended towards a level of the building you had never ventured to before, and were greeted by a few familiar faces as well as a few strangers.

The first stranger that caught your eye was a dazzling young man; he was nothing short of gorgeous. You didn't want to stare at him, but couldn't help it. Trying to spot a flaw would be impossible. It was almost as if he was too perfect, and there was something indescribable about him that rubbed you the wrong way. L, who was obviously the total opposite of this boy, sat directly besides him. As flawed and eccentric as the detective was, he never seemed dangerous to you. In fact, his humanity was comforting to you, and the strange quirks and isms were endearing (and cute, yet you wanted to deny this).

"Hello, [Name]." L began introducing you to the rest of the members of the NPA.

"Hi, [Name]." The pretty boy spoke, "I am Light Yagami. It's a pleasure to meet you." He brushed his chestnut, brown hair out of his eyes. Was it possible for him to be that perfect looking and for him to be adempt socially?

"Light is another suspect for the Kira investigation." L looked at your blankly. He was gunning for a reaction and feeding off of the energy in the room. Did he sense that you were suspicious of Light too? You decided to play a role instead of giving away your true feelings. If he was Kira, you wouldn't want to be mincing words with him. Getting a monster such as that angry would be detrimental; gambling with your life was not part of the plan.

"I suppose we have that in common," you smirked, figuring that sarcasm would lighten the mood.

Perhaps if you could get Light to trust you, you could play a bigger part in catching Kira which would inadvertently impress L. As much as you wanted to coax information out of Light, you didn't want to flirt with him. Although he was beautiful, probably prettier than even yourself, you didn't want L to think you had any romantic feelings for someone else. Ideally, you would make Light believe that you had romantic feelings for him in order to lure him into telling you secrets, yet keep L completely in the dark. But if L found out about this, he would automatically assume that you and Light were conspiring against him, which would be cause for alarm. Unless, you thought, you could set Light up with the help of L. L would know the full extent of your plan and team up with you in order to fool Light. In order for the to happen, though, you would have to be completely cleared of suspicion. You decided to choose the latter, and start to focus on being cleared of suspicion; only then could your plan come to fruition.

You turned your attention towards L. He was going over the details of the case with the rest of the members of the NPA. He really seemed to be struggling, yet he was glowing. He was really in his own element stirring a cup of coffee with his lean fingers, and looking over the same three pieces of paper. Over and over he would look at these papers as if an answer would jump up from the page. You noticed the beauty in him. He wasn't the idealized, perfect man. He didn't look like Light Yagami (conceivably the type of guy that ironed his khakis before school). L was different. He was appealing in his own twisted, flawed way. Maybe that was why he was so damn attractive to you. He wasn't trying to be beloved or admired. He didn't have girls lining up at the door, yet he was amazing. He was so amazing. You enjoyed his monotonous way of speaking, and the way his black eyes that saw the deeper meaning in every little detail. You loved the way he looked when his finger touched his bottom lip, and wondered if he had ever been kissed. You wondered everything about him, suddenly. You wanted to know everything about him: what his childhood was like, the reason he only ate sweets, and his name.

"[Name]," his monotone voice captured your attention instantly. "What do you think of this?" You wondered why he was asking you, and began to feel anxious at the realization that you weren't really listening to him. You were so enamored by him that you were being disrespectful to him. You decided to take the papers from him to look them over yourself. If anything, they could help you think of an answer that wasn't complete nonsense.

"I feel like based on these documents, you were correct by suspecting a person who has a direct link to the police department." You were reveling in the moment, for you knew that you sounded intelligent. "Perhaps, you are looking for someone from the ages of sixteen to twenty-five. Most importantly, the personality of Kira is almost selfish in a way. I feel like Kira is someone with a god-complex. Someone who truly believes his or her actions are righteous as if he or she is passing judgment upon the criminals."

L stared at you, mesmerized. "Yes...that is exactly what I was thinking..." His words trailed off, so you became unsure of yourself for a moment. Perhaps knowing the correct answer was suspicious. Either way, you knew that you weren't Kira, so in time, he would too.

From your peripheral vision, you saw Light Yagami staring at you. He was hard to read; was he feeling envious, admiration, or just plain contempt? Despite his glare, you nodded at L. You were pretty proud of yourself. You started twirling your [h/c] hair, dreaming about the future in which L recognized that you were an ally to him. You wanted to gain his trust more than anything in this world.

* * *

Later on, as you were leaving, L walked up to you as if to say something. He turned away slowly then had a change of heart and decided to confront you. "By the way, I failed to mention this earlier..." You tensed up. Was he going to say something groundbreaking? "I want you to call me by the alias Ryuzaki while this investigation is underway." Did this mean that he became more suspicious of you after today? You decided to try your luck by asking him a question.

"So, Ryuzaki..." You awkwardly looked down at your shoes then back up to his patient gaze. "How was I today?"

"As I said before, you are very intelligent. You do not need to seek my approval on the matter."

"I guess," you sighed. "I just wanted to know what you thought." You realized that getting an emotional response out of L would be like pulling teeth especially if he hadn't yet placed trust in you. "Well, goodnight, Ryuzaki." Although you didn't expect a reaction, you smiled at him.

"Goodnight, [Name]."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since you had started helping with the Kira investigation. You were cleared of all possible suspicions, and decided to try to work your magic with L in order to catch Light. L obviously suspected Light as Kira. In fact, at this point, he had brought in another suspect as the second Kira, Misa Amane. Misa was beautiful, yet empty and full of irrational emotions. He lusted after Light and sought for his devotion and approval constantly; in her efforts to please Light, she landed herself a spot as a prime suspect for this case.

You turned to L as he was looking at Misa and Light through surveillance cameras. Misa had begged L to let her spend some alone time with her boyfriend, yet L was still sitting idle, waiting to foil their plans. You were alone with him, but you didn't mind the staggering silence. He was concentrating, the room was filled with darkness with the only light source coming from the live video feed. The only form of a distraction was the piece of cake to his left that he would occasionally eat to fuel his ambitions.

"I have always suspected Light to be Kira," you admitted. Since L knew that you were telling the truth about your identity, there was no point in hiding your opinion.

"I have as well..." He didn't meet your gaze. "I never suspected you in the first place, actually."

"Your deductive skills really are amazing."

"So are yours. That is why..." He licked some frosting off of his fingers, "I like having you around."

"You, like having me around?" You didn't even make an attempt to hide your disbelief. L developing a likeliness for another person seemed nearly impossible to you.

"Well, yes. I would never lie about such a thing."

"I like to be around you too."

You were staring at him, but he still didn't show any response to your words. As alluring as his mystery was, you couldn't help but become frustrated by his lack of reassurance. There are many types of people in this world, you thought. There are people that hide everything about themselves, and recede back into the darkness and safety of their loneliness. There are people that are so desperate to be liked and appreciated, and there are people that lie about everything in order to hide their true intentions. You had seen many different types of people in your lifetime, yet couldn't figure out L. He didn't reveal anything about himself-not even his name-wasn't that exhausting? Wasn't that lonely? You wondered if he was bitter or depressed about his lack of human interaction, or if perhaps he preferred to live his life that way. Perhaps he preferred to shut people out and build a wall around himself, playing his life like a chess game; moving all of the pawns, but not letting anyone close enough to win the game.

"[Name]." He turned his chair to face you, temporarily not engrossed in Misa and Light's conversation.

"L?"

"Do you think Light loves Misa?" He asked in a serious tone. "I am not good with...those types of things...But from what I can infer..."

"I do not think so. I believe that he is using Misa to further his goals." You stared directly back into his eyes. "I can tell, you rarely show emotional response to anything. Let me ask you something: Have you ever cared about any person in your entire life?" The question was quite bitter in execution, and you felt horrible after about thirty seconds of silence. You were not usually the type of person to take it that far, or let your emotions grab hold of you.

"Yes, I care about you quite a lot,actually." His eyes met yours, and you felt chills travel up and down your spine.

"I care about you too, L. All I want is for you to be safe."

You closed the gap between you and wrapped your arms around his neck. At first he tensed his muscles from the contact then soon eased into his normal state and wrapped his arms around your waist. For the first time, when you looked up into those dark eyes, they seemed to carry a sadness behind them.

"It is not safe for you to love a person this dangerous." You heard feeling in these words, not the usual monotone way he would speak, but as if you twisted his heart into a knot and he couldn't control it.

With those words, you pressed your lips to his. He kissed you back, delicately and full of sincerity. You pulled away and your heart felt an indescribable warmth. You wanted to stay in this moment with him forever. You wanted to forget about all of the cruelty of this world: all of the crime, sickness, and poverty. You wanted to dive into his arms because he gave you a reason to hope. He gave you a reason to dream.

"I know it isn't," you said, moving a piece of his hair from his eyes. "You are worth the risk."


	4. Chapter 4

Being with L, was a strange, bitter-sweet affair. It had been a few months since the two of you became involved. Absolutely no one could know about the two of you, so therefore, public displays of a affection were completely off-limits. You didn't like to boast about your personal life anyway, so you refrained from pushing L's buttons on the issue at hand. You didn't appreciate how cold he was at times, but you learned to accept him in small doses. He didn't understand how to act like a boyfriend, but he understood what it meant to be a boyfriend which was much more important. You two could find some time alone after-hours, but you were always tired and yearning for rest. L, was of course, as awake as he could be at all hours of the day, which made him seem almost inhuman to you. Maybe you were just weaker than him? Perhaps, insomniacs live life on expert mode; the rest of humanity is wasting precious time that could be used to deduce theories regarding serial murderers.

Your eyes landed upon him, he never looked back at you. This was a good thing- Light Yagami was close by and biding his time- or so you suspected. Light had not done anything to incriminate himself quite yet, but L was suspicious of him for the same reasons that you were. The man was just too perfect. There had to be something under the surface that hid away his flaws, yet his humanity did not seep through. He was charming as ever, and answered every one of L's retort's with a witty comeback. He was almost a burden to have around since he tried to manipulate the investigation to his own benefit.

Light rose from his chair. "Well, it's getting late. I need to go home to study." Your eyes narrowed, yet L dismissed him without resistance. Closing the door behind him, Light made for his way home.

"Do you trust him?" Your tone was low, and your [e/c] eyes were focused on L.

"No, I do not."

"You don't want to play into his hands, is that it?" Your eyes widened at the thought of Light winning this battle. "Tell me, are you playing it safe because you fear death?"

"I cannot incriminate Light based on theories and instinct alone. Although you and I are on the same wavelength, I need solid evidence against him. Not the mention, if Light isn't Kira, we would be simply brushing the entire case under the rug instead of dealing with the real problem." He explained. He made this sound so simple as if a child could come to the same conclusion. "And, if we incriminated Light under false pretenses, the real Kira might avoid being brought to justice. That being said, I am very sure that he is the real Kira."

"You're right, but such volatile human being could easily hurt you. We need to wrap this up and eliminate him. Every second that we are unsure and skeptical, he is planning to destroy us from within."

"Yes, [Name]. You are one-hundred percent correct." He sighed and almost awkwardly continued, "I am glad to have to by my side."

He kissed your forehead and then slumped back into his preferred posture.

"I am sure that we will both come out on top, and see this through until the end" You whispered, sensually.

"Yes, with you, it is possible. I trust you more than anyone in this world."

With that remark, your lips were crashing into his.

"Is that so? You really trust me more than anyone in this world, L?" You were being flirtatious, but he responded with his usual, monotonous wordplay.

"Lawliet." He whispered, subtly running his fingers down your jawline. "My name is Lawliet."

* * *

I have always had a fondness for L because I feel like I can relate to him in many ways. Thank you for the positive reviews. I really appreciate that you are taking the time to read and comment on my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far.


End file.
